Love
by Ms. KuDet
Summary: Hanya berupa penerapan dari puisi yang saya buat. selamat membaca,,,,


MAKNA CINTA

_Sasu-Hina's fict by Ryani Lawliet_

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Dimalam natal yang dingin, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk di bangku taman melihat warna-warna kembang api di angkasa. Terlihat obrolan mereka yang serius namun tak menghilangkan kesan mesra di antara mereka. Mari kita tengok apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_Jika Ada Yang Bertanya Apa Itu Cinta  
Jawablah Cinta Itu Adalah Kenyamanan  
_

"Sasuke, apa yang kau sukai dariku," tanya Hinata pada sang kekasih yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku menyukaimu karena rasa nyaman jika disampingmu," jawab Sasuke tulus.

_Saat Kau Merasa Nyaman, Cinta Akan Berubah Menjadi Duri  
Menyakiti Seseorang Yang Menyentuhnya  
_

"Aku tak percaya. Jika kau merasa nyaman di dekatku kenapa kau meninggalkanku demi gadis lain," sangkal Hinata tak percaya dengan jawaban sang kekasih. Pasalnya sang kekasih pernah meninggalkannya demi gadis lain yang tak di ketahui siapa namanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

_Tapi Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga  
Saat Kau Tak Bisa Menjaganya  
_

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu Hinata. Semua yang kulakuan demi kebaikan kita. Kau tak tau bagaimana nanti kalau aku tak bersandiwara. Aku takut dia mencelakaimu karena cintanya kepadaku. Percayalah Hinata," bela Sasuke menjelaskan alasannya harus meninggalkan Hinata.

_Cinta Bukanlah Kenyataan, Tapi Cinta Adalah Impian  
Impian Untuk Memiliki Keegoisan, Dan Tak Mau Berbagi Dengan Yang Lain_

"Benarkah? Kenapa kamu tak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanya Hinata

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu takut. Karena aku hanya ingin kelak kita bisa bahagia bersama-sama melihat anak-anak kita dewasa nanti,"

_Cinta juga Bukan Tentang Perasaan  
Tapi Cinta Tentang Kebersamaan_

__"Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau mau menerima aku yang tak sempurna ini," ucap Hinata

_Bersama Untuk Tak Melihat Yang Lain  
Berbagi Untuk Tak Melirik Yang Lain_

__"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu hinata karena kau rela berkorban menentang orang tuamu demi aku yang tak sempurna ini" kata Sasuke tulus dan menyesal karena telah merusak hubungan Hinata dengan keluarganya yang tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka.

_Dan Berjalan Untuk Mendahului Yang Lain  
Karena Cinta Tak Mengharap Kehadiran Orang Lain  
Yang Akan Merusaknya_

"Aku rela karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa mereka. Selama ini aku tak pernah mereka anggap dan aku selalu di kekang. Salahkah aku ingin bebas karena selalu mereka tindas?" tanya Hinata

_Tapi Itulah Cinta  
Dan Saat Kau Menemukan Sesuatu Itu  
Kau Akan Jadi Yang Paling Beruntung_

"Kau tak salah Hinata. Percayalah aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Biarlah mereka menentang kita asalkan kita bahagia. Tou-san dan Kaa-san serta Aniki ku selalu menerimamu apa adanya," jawab Sasuke menenangkan Hinata.

_Mengecap Makna Cinta Yang Sesungguhnya  
Menjalani Sikap Cinta Yang sebenarnya_

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Bersamamu aku menemukan arti sebuah keluarga yang selama ini tak pernah kurasakan. Aku jadi rindu dengan Kaa-san mu," ucap Hinata terlihat bahagia.

_Ketika Saat Itu Tiba  
Jagalah Dengan Segenap Hatimu_

"Berarti kau tak merindukanku Hinata? Padahal aku sengaja pulang dari Paris lebih awal karena dirimu kenapa malah Kaa-san yang kau rindukan?" ucap Sasuke menggoda Hinata

"Dasar jahil… hihihi," Hinata tertawa karena tahu Sasuke hanya menggodanya,"Akan kulaporkan ke Kaa-san kalau anaknya cemburu dengan ibunya" sambung Hinata masih rertawa geli.

"Silahkan. Dengan begitu Kaa-san akan langsung memaksamu tinggal di rumah dan menyuruhmu meninggalkan apartemenmu yang seperti kapal tua itu," tantang Sasuke

"Jangan menghina apartemenku Sasuke. Itu adalah hasil jerih payahku selama ini. Aku bukannya tak mau tinggal di tempatmu, tapi aku menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputku, mengajakku dinner di tempat yang romantis. lalu dia berlutut mencium tanganku sambil berkata _will you marry me_. Dasar tidak peka," ucap Hinata sebal karena meskipun mereka sudah saling mengerti dan orang tua Sasuke merestui hubungan mereka, tak lantas membuat Sasuke melamar Hinata. Padahal usia mereka sudak 25 tahun. Apa yang di tunggu ya?

"Siapa orang itu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Hinata lagi

"Kalau begitu aku mau menemui Gaara. Dia mau kok menjadikanku istrinya. Apalagi dia juga tampan, kaya dan romantis. Betapa senangnya perempuan yang menjadi istrinya. Segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi tanpa-" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba. Sudah pasti kan Hinata blushing. Oh sasuke kau begitu sukanya melihat rona merah di pipi chubby nya.

"Sudah jangan di teruskan. Aku tak suka kau membicarakan laki-laki lain apalagi si panda yang sudah menikah dengan Sakura. Kau mau merusak pernikahan sahabat mu sendiri, hm?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai menang. Jangan salah, walaupun Sasuke di Paris 3 tahun lamanya tapi dia tetap update jika menyangkut Hinata. Berterima kasihlah kau Sasuke kepasa Naruto karena dia dengan senang hati mau membantumu menjaga Hinata. Sahabat yang baik bukan?

"Huh, terserah kau saja," ucap Hinata merajuk sambil membuang muka sok cuek dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah hinata. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang romantis. Jadi jangan berharap aku akan mengajakmu dinner dan melakukan apa yang kau ceritakan tadi. Tapi aku rela mati untuk mu." Ucap sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata,"Will you marry me?"

"Huh, dasar tak romantis. Aku akan menerima lamaranmu jika kau melamarku dengan romantis bukannya dengan duduk di bangku taman. Pokoknya kau harus romantis. Aku mau pulang dulu.." ucap Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala. _'Dasar Childhis'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati sembari menyusul Hinata pulang ke apartemen Hinata. Kita biarkan Sasuke merancang sesuatu yang romantis itu karena kita sudah tahu ending dari kisah mereka. Jadi kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sasuke bisa menemukan cara melamar seseorang dengan romantis.

_Jangan Biarkan Orang Lain Untuk Masuk Kehatimu  
Karena Kau Akan Menyesal Nantinya_

END

Hai.. Ryu kembali lagi dengan nama baru Ryani Lawliet dan ini adalah karya ke tiga ku. Itu adalah sebuah puisi buatan Ryu sendiri. Maaf kalau jelek dan nggak bermutu. Mumpung Ryani masih rajin ngebuat cerita jadi inilah hasilnya. Fict abal dengan banyak kekurangan.

Sekian basa-basi dari Ryani, Untuk para reader yang mau meninggalkan jejak Ryani ucapin terima kasih. Untuk silent reader, makasih juga udah baca. Terima Kasih,,

_03 April 2013_

_By: Ryani Lawliet  
(NYH)_


End file.
